The Forgotten One
by Aikoearthbender
Summary: Amaya is the unnoticed and least favorite twin sister of Princess Yue. Amaya has never had a real friend, the only one that cared for her was Yue. So when a rag tag group of friends come to the tribe to learn water bending, will Amaya gain a few real friends? Will she finally be accepted? Or will they just use her like everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me with a brand new story. More than one occasion may be mentioned. If you could like to see your OC in the story, feel free to ask. Okay, new story, during the war. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Are you coming on a boat ride?" I mumbled to my beautiful sister, Yue. I have been in a sour mood for a long time now, since they are celebrating about Yue's birthday. They haven't even wished me a happy birthday, let alone thrown me a party. We were twins, fraternally, but since she has the whole "Moon spirit saved my life and turned me into a flawless, beautiful snow white hair, beautiful, wonderful, nice, and well-tempered woman" thing going for her, all I have is "an ill-tempered child who has just dirt brown hair and isn't noticed" thing going for me. Funny thing is, I am the oldest.

"Sure, I would love to. I could use some fresh air." She smiled. She is completely oblivious to the fact that she is the favorite of us two. She has no idea how much I would love to be her. It kills me to keep my mouth shut about it.

"We will be leaving soon. I'll catch you when I'm ready." She smiled once more and nodded, as I absentmindedly twiddled my thumbs heading to the bathroom. As I arrived I stared into the mirror. I parted two chunks of brown hair to each side, and pulled my hair into a bun. I wear more of Northern Water Tribe attire for men, rather than the ones for women. I thought they were just.. More my style. I looked like a blue version of a fire nation soldier. This is because even though I can't express my hatred for the fire nation, I do like the style. Better than hair loopies or that complicated hairstyle Yue always wears.

As I wash my face, I stare in the mirror. I didn't look like a princess. I never did. I never minded, but it makes me wonder if this is the reason I'm.. Not wanted. My parents never paid mind to me. I was the healthy baby, the lucky one, true. But now, that was Yue. My jealousy burned in the deepest pit of my stomach.

"Are you ready, Amaya?" Kumi called out. I have always loved my name. It means "Night Rain." It's so beautiful and mysterious.

"Yes, Kumi!" Guess it's time to watch everyone gawk at Yue.

* * *

The waters rippled as Appa barely touched the tips of the icy cold waters.

I groaned as he hung over Appa's saddle. "I'm not one to complain, but can't Appa fly any higher?" I complained.

Aang turned around, eye twitching, " I have an idea, why don't we all get on your back and you can fly us to the North Pole?"

I turned around and grabbed onto the saddle, "I'd love to! Climb on everyone." I wiggled my butt in the air. "Sokka's ready for takeoff!" Momo seemed to think that would of been a wonderful idea not hinting my sarcasm.

"Look, we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight." Katara said trying to calm the two boys down.

"And for what? We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe. There's nothing up here." I said, totally annoyed.

A loud noise cut through the cold air. An ice berg popped out of the water throwing Appa off balance and flung him the threw the air with the trio on the back gripping on for dear life. Appa crashed landed into the water to be greeted by unnatural ice freezing him into place. a dozen of or so boats came gliding out of their hiding spots the passengers on these tiny boats were waterbenders.

Katara gasped in exciment, "They're waterbenders! We found the Water Tribe!" Katara and Aang smiled knowing that their journey was over. I just sighed. I don't know why, but I'm not all that excited.

"There it is!" Aang shouted pointing the icy wall and towers of the north pole.

"The Northern Water Tribe." Katara said in astonishment

"We finally made it..." I breathed.

The waterbenders made a circular hole in the wall that allowed Appa to swim in safely. They stop and came into another wall which was a canal that the waterbenders melted the ice that allowed them to float over the wall and into the city. The bison swam through the city by a guide in front of them. People clapped and cheered as they swam by on the bison.

Another boat was coming up beside them going the opposite direction. "I can't believe how many waterbenders live up here! This place is beautiful!" Katara said. Inside was two girls, one looking as if she was trying to be a guy, but the other girl. Wow. She was beautiful there was no doubt about it.

* * *

I looked at the strange animal. It had an arrow on his head, to match the bald monk's tattoos. He seemed a little too young to have tattoos. Then, I looked at the two water tribe siblings. The girl, although had hair loopies, had gorgeous hair. Her eyes were big and full of happiness. As I examined her brother, I caught him staring at Yue. Typical.

"Hi is there something you need?" I called to him, smirking as I saw him turn tomato red.

"Was that necessary?" Yue snapped. I just smiled.

"You know you love me." She looked back at the strange trio and giggled.

"Yes, you are right." We laughed with each other as I jumped to the nearest open space. "Where are you going?"

"Getting some alone time. I'll catch up with you later." She nodded and regained her perfect posture. I walked around, no one looking my way. I was a complete shadow, I like to call myself "The Forgotten One" and it does work for me.

I stared at my visible breath. i have always hates the cold. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize someone in front of me. I gasped as we collided head on and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry I should've seen you coming." I looked up to see Hahn, the man who Yue is to be married to. I didn't know much about him, so I'm not one to judge.

"No it's okay. So, your Yue's sister, right?" I nodded, now walking with him. Might as well get to know my soon-to-be brother in law. "Well I guess beauty runs in the family." I blushed. Not like I like him, but I never was actually told I was pretty. We turned to a fairly empty lot, only a few people drizzled around.

"Thanks. So how long have you known Yue?" His eyebrows bunched together.

"Umm... I don't know," he said, giving smiles to girls who walk by. You would think a soon-to-be husband would know how long they have known each other. And certainly not staring at every girl he sees.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you Hahn."

"You too," he stopped, waiting for me to say my name.

"Amaya."

"Yeah that's it." He studied me for a moment. "One more thing?"

"Huh?" Before I could react, he pulled me into a sloppy kiss. I slapped him in the shoulders and tried to push him off, but he was too strong. As a last resort, I bit down onto his lip, until I tasted the metallic taste of his blood. He pulled back, hissing, as someone came to my side.

"How dare you? Keep your hands off my girlfriend, bub. Or your gonna get it." Girlfriend? I turned to face the water tribe boy from before. I finally caught on and nodded.

"Oh, I don't mean any trouble. She came on to me!" What!? Oh no. He's gonna get it now.

"You dare touch me with your dirty ass lips? You are to be married to my sister. You are sick." I spat, getting up to his face.

"What are you going to do about it?" I smirked.

"This." I raised my fist, colliding it head on to his eye, knocking him to the ground. "I'm glad I trained with the warriors. It does come in handy. Now come on, honey, we need to go boil my lips." I grabbed the boys arm, dragging him to the ground, in an effort to blend into the crowd.

"Well you can pack a punch," he finally remarked. I nodded, not looking his way.

"Yeah. I wanted to learn what a warrior would do, in situations like those. Being a princess and all. But being a princess doesn't really matter when it comes to me. Everyone is focused on Yue, the white haired girl you saw with me. She is my twin sister. And the favorite. No one even knows my name." I could feel his gaze fixed on me, but I couldn't look back to him. I didn't dare.

"I couldn't imagine." That's all he could muster up. Yeah, I guess he doesn't care.

"Yeah. So who's the monk?" He sighed.

"The avatar," he replied. My eyes widened as I turned to face him.

"I heard he was around! That must be amazing!" He looked to me like I was crazy.

"Yeah if constant life-or-death situations that happen more than frequently is amazing, then yeah, sure," he replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Better than living in your sister's shadow all day everyday. Don't get me wrong, she's great. But that is kinda the problem. She is perfect. She's the beautiful, wonderful, fragile, and well-tempered woman. But I am the ordinary, tough, and short-tempered child." He smiled.

"Both of you seem fine. You kinda sound like me anyway." I laughed.

"Then we should get along just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here is the next chapter. **

* * *

"Tonight we celebrate the arrival of our Brother and Sister from the southern watertribe, Katara and Sokka," Chief Arnook announced. "They have brought with them someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now, The Avatar!" The crowd let out screams and cheers of happiness. I clapped, already seated next to Katara. I was allowed to sit there since the celebration doesn't involve me anyway. We met a few hours ago, and she is super nice, so is Aang. Sokka is more of complaining and sarcasm kind of guy. Sounds like me, if you cut the sarcasm. "We also celebrate my daughter's 16th birthday." Sokka looked back up my sister walk into the room, totally staring at her. "Princess Yue is now of marrying age."

The Princess spoke in a voice that was so confident, so beautiful, "Thank you, father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times."

The Chief spoke once again, "Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!

She glided across the floor and sat next to Sokka. He looked panicked, and shoved more food into his mouth as he cheeks began to glow a bright red. "Hi, I'm Sokka southern water tribe." He said, smiling.

"Very nice to meet you." She says bowing. I just stuffed my mouth with a roll, as I and katara were discussing on how this would play out for him.

"So... uh... you're a Princess!" He says. "You know, back in my tribe, I'm kinda like a Prince myself." He said. Katara looked at me as if saying it wasn't true before turning to those two.

"Ha! Prince of what?" She asked, smirking.

Sokka turned and glared at his sister. "A lot of things! Uh, do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here!"

"My apologies, Prince Sokka." She says with a mock bow. I giggled and soon enough katara joined in.

Sokka turns back to Yue and smiles, "it looks like I'm gonna be in town for a while. I'm thinking maybe we could..."

"Do an activity together?" She asks with a smile.

"Yes! At... a place! For... some time!" He said scratching the back of his neck. I rolled my eyes. Why? Because she already had a fiancé! Shit! That fiancé was Hahn! I need to tell her!

"Yue? Can I speak with you?" I asked, getting out of my seat, she turned to Sokka and nodded, following me outside.

"Yes?" I opened my mouth to say it, but nothing escaped. "Are you okay?"

"You know you are to be married to Hahn?" I asked, not saying what was meant to be said. She bowed her head in shame.

"I understand. But, I-I don't like him! But I am forced to marry that Cretan! It's sickening." I managed a sympathetic hug. I never thought about it that way. For once in her life, something has happened she isn't happy about. I don't know if I should be relieved, or feel bad. I'll go with both.

"He forced a kiss onto me," I admitted. She looked at me with shock and pure anger.

"When? What did you do?" She almost seemed jealous, but overall she was just betrayed and hurt. I sighed.

"When I got off the boat, I bumped into him. And we walked together, you know, so I can meet him. When I went to go, he forced the kiss. I bit his lip hard, since he wouldn't let go. Then Sokka came around and acted like my boyfriend to get him off my back and-" she cut me off.

"Sokka acted like your boyfriend?" She asked, with a hint of jealousy and curiousity.

"Just to get Hahn off my back. Why?" She shook her head.

"Never mind. Go on."

"So I punched his nose and hung out with Sokka. Then he introduced me to his sister and the avatar." She nodded, looking impressed.

"Three friends in a day. That's a record for you." I laughed, punching her shoulder.

"Shut up."

"It's time to meet with Sokka. I feel bad, leading him on. It's not right. I'm going to tell him tonight." I smiled and nodded.

"I never really considered some of the sacrifices you have made. You are such a good sister." She smiled, pulling me into a tight hug. Then, she released, and strode her way to the bridge. I walked back to the building, finding katara, and made small talk with her.

* * *

It was late at night and I made my way over to the Princess that was standing at the bridge.

"Hi, Princess Yue." I held out my hand to show her carving I made,"I made you something. I carved it myself."

"It's a bear." Yue said looking at the carving.

I frowned a little, "Actual it's a fish, I turn it sideways. "See it's fin."

Yue turned around on the verge of tears, "I'm sorry! I made a mistake, I shouldn't have asked you to come here!" She turned away and ran off. I threw the carving and stomped away in anger.

* * *

"Hey Yue how'd it-" she cut me off with a sob and headed to her room. Guess not.

I walked outside to get some fresh air. It was pretty easy to sneak out, since I wasn't as guarded as Yue was. I looked up to the big moon in front of me. I wasn't a water bender. So I didn't feel "extra power" or anything. I shivered at the cold when I find someone sitting atop a roof, their head low. It was strange considering you weren't supposed to be outside at this time.

"Are you alright?" I called out to the figure. It turned to face me, and I realized it was Sokka.

"Peachy," he spat, glowering down at me. His face was hard and showed hatred and betrayal. What was his deal? "What did you tell Yue? Were you jealous? I thought I could trust you." So that is what.

"Remember Hahn? You know, the one that was to marry Yue?" His face softened and an apologetic look spread onto his face as he slipped off the roof. He yelled out as I caught him, holding him bridal style. He turned red, probably by the fact that he just slipped off a roof and landed in a girl's arms.

"Sorry. She was kinda the one to ask me, so I thought since you talked to her afterwards, you were trying to break us off," he said sincerely. I put him down, giving him a serious look.

"I wouldn't. Ever. Yue never intentionally hurt me. So why would I hurt her?" He nodded, as I got a close look at his features. His blue orbs were beautiful, I love blue eyes. He had very strong features, and actually had some muscle.

"No. Sorry for that. She just kind of lead me on, it hurt." His eyes were full of sadness, it pained me to see him like that.

"She was afraid of that. She really didn't mean it. She is way too nice to be selfish like that. Maybe that's why people like her." I admitted. It really did hurt, how she was better at everything.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember? She's the favorite. Everyone like her, they don't ever try to get to me. They only do to get to know Yue." Tears were threatening to spill, which was extremely rare, I haven't cried since I was seven, when my best friend was just trying to get to Yue. He hurt me bad.

But that is just how life works.

* * *

A pang of guilt rushed through me. I was doing that. Getting to know her to meet her sister. Man, that was a total dick move. Now here she is, on the verge of tears, the reason being all the betrayal involving friends to get to Yue. Her lip was trembling, and her usual tough look has washed away, being replaced with an insecure and hurt look.

"I got to know you. Did I use you to get to Yue?" Yes. I did.

"I guess not. You'd be the first of many. That's why when you met me, I had no friends. I have trust issues. I have been hurt and deceived too many times. The reason I accepted you guys was because you helped me, Aang is the avatar, and Katara couldn't hurt a fly." These words made my heart ache. She shouldn't have trusted me. I was using her.

"Well they won't let you down," I explained, purposely leaving me out. She didn't notice.

"Can I tell you something?" My heart sank. What does she mean? Is it gonna make me guilty beyond repair? Does she like me? Hate me?

"Yeah."

"I never had a real person who actually cared about me, besides Yue. My parent hardly take note that I exist. Once, I was kidnapped by one of the main soldiers when I was thirteen. I was raped whenever the man felt like it. I never saw the light for two weeks. When his buddy found me, he returned me. My parents hardly didn't do anything, besides fire the soldier. I really do think they don't love , I was almost thinking of ending the torture until you guys came along. Now I actually have real friends." She smiled at the last sentence, and my heart dropped to my stomach. Ending the torture? Suicide. I stopped her from committing suicide. And I'm using her. How could I?

"Don't ever think of doing that again. What is done is done. What is unfinished will forever remain unfinished. You would roam the spirit world in regret. People care about you. Not just Yue. Katara and Aang do." I replied honestly. "I do," I whispered. My face grew hot at those words, although I did not know why. Hers did too. What was going on?

"Thanks. I care about you too," she whispered, before turning redder and spoke a little too quickly, "And Aang and Katara." There were some moments of silence. The air turned very heavy and awkward.

"That's good," I squeaked after what seems like days. She laughed at the squeak.

"Someone's a little squeaky." We both laugh at this, as I studied her over. She seemed to look like a blue version of a fire nation soldier. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, with two chunks of hair framing her face. I took a second to view her face. Her deep blue eyes sparked in the moonlight. The blue was darker than my blue eyes. Almost the color of her outfit. They were beautiful. She licked her soft pink lips and stared up at the moon. At first glance, she just looks like a guy wannabe. But when you really get a look at her, she was a strong, beautiful girl, that has gone through a lot.

"So what did Yue do?" I asked, blurting, not too sure why I had asked.

"Cried and ran to her room."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I see."

"Well I should get going, see how Yue is holding up. Bye Ponytail." I looked at her. Ponytail?

"Ponytail? It's a wolf tail!" She snickered.

"And your new nickname. Bye!" She ran off before I could say anything. I smiled, before she tripped and fell.

"Ouch. I am alright!" She called out, before getting up and pacing away. I chuckled and walked my way to Aang and Katara.

* * *

"Knock knock." Yue opened her door as I stepped inside.

"Hello, Amaya," she greeted, not showing any signs of sadness or guilt.

"How are you doing?"

"Great!"

"What about Sokka?" She smiled.

"I'm going to apologize. So it should be fine. I hope." I nodded, smiling.

"Well I'm getting to bed. Good night."

"Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry am out the wait. But I have two more chapters. hopefully you guys didn't leave me.**

* * *

I chased Yue down after Katara's speech. I understood why Yue didn't like me, she was a princess.

"What do you want from me?" Yue said.

I sighed, "I get it why you don't like me, I do, No, see, that's the thing. I think I do understand now. You're a princess, and I... I'm just a southern peasant."

"No, Sokka..."

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything, because-." Yue grabbed me, locking her lips with mine.

I pulled away realizing what he had just done. "What's wrong?"

"I am sorry," I said looking away, "It's not you, it's me, there's-"

"There's someone else, isn't there?"

I sighed, "Yes, uh, no. Kinda."

"There is." Yue sad sadly.

"Well, it's really something I've done to someone."

She placed an hand on my shoulder, "Why don't you tell me about it?" I hesitated, but decided to tell her.

"It's Amaya." She frowned.

"...What about her?" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Do you know she never had a real friend?"

"She had some."

"They- they were only befriending her to get to know you because you are the favorite!" I blurted, slapping my forehead immediately. I had a feeling she didn't want me to say that.

"I-I am? I never knew.." She whispered, voice cracking. Then, she looked up at me. "What's that have to do with us?"

My heart was beating fast. Was she going to be mad? I hope not..

"I... Was... Kinda... Doingthesame." I replied, saying the last part really fast.

"You were using my sister?" She asked, almost sounding angry. My face turned hot and I nodded my head slowly. "I thought you were different! No, your just like Hahn!"

"No! Please! You do not know how horrible I feel! That's why we can't be! It- it will remind me of how I used her." I raised my voice, before getting quiet. "I have really grown to like her. She's a great girl. And she has gone through more than I could imagine. When I knew more about her, the more I really wanted to just hug her. We could be best friends. She is amazing." Her furious look turned into a happy one.

"I am so happy you feel that way about her. She has gone through a lot. So when people of my tribe sees her, they think 'sex slave' and 'weirdo'. You know, because of in her past. But I can tell, you see the real Amaya."

"I do. What I did was horrible, so you see why I can't be with you." Because what I have done, but for some reason, I felt that there was another reason. But I didn't know what. I shrugged it off.

"I understand. Anyway, I am to be married to that one jerk anyway." I felt bad. Why does she have to go through this?

* * *

I smiled, looking at all of my drawings. I was laying on my bed, with absolutely nothing to do. I decided to sketch something. When I did, I stopped myself. I looked at the sketch, and scrunched my eyebrows together. I had just drawn Sokka. Why? I just shrugged and started sketching up Yue. Then Appa. Then Katara. As I was finishing up with Aang's arrow, I heard a noise under me.

"What the ?" All of a sudden, a face all too familiar popped up from the bed. My eyes widened as I jumped to run, but he grabbed my arm. I turned and punched his nose.

"You pack a punch, don't you? Way stronger than what you were when you were thirteen, eh?"

"You bastard. I lost my virginity because of you." He smiled.

"Yes, and you shall pay for what you have done."

"Nah," I answered before kicking him, knocking him off balance. But, he brought a knife and pressed it against my throat. Any more pressure, and it will puncture.

"Come on now." I didn't have much choice. He covered my mouth and lead me to a...shelf. He smirked and moved it to reveal a tunnel. I gasped. What the hell!? As he walked through, I started to think of a way to escape. Maybe bite his hand and scream? No, he'd slice my throat.

We finally stopped at a dirty brown door. He pushed it open, revealing a little bedroom, with three doors. Two were open, one was locked shut. One lead to the outside, I'm inferring, and the other was a closet. There wasn't a bed, but some wet blankets and a brown pillow. Moldy bread filled the table, and a bucket of dirty water laid below the table.

"Welcome home." Before I could say anything, he opened the locked door and threw me in. He smirked before slamming the door shut, leaving me in complete darkness.

* * *

"We can't do this." I said. "I can't see you anymore; it's just really confusing right now. I like you, but I can't be with you."

"I know what you mean," Yue said, "I wish we could just be friends, but I like you too much and it's too confusing to be around you. I'm marrying someone else."

I looked at the Princess. This isn't right. She likes me, she must not like him. "You don't love him, do you? You don't even seem to like him."

"But I do love my people." Yue said. This was why she must marry someone that she didn't love, to fulfill her duties of her people. If these rules weren't so stupid then maybe she be with me or rule alone.

"You're not marrying him."

"You don't understand. I have duties to my father, to my tribe I have to do this, goodbye!" Yue said, hurrying away.

I took a seat next to Katara and Aang as Chief Arnook spoke his speech. "The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence." He shouted as he raised his arms. This touched everyone, they were sacrificing a lot, they might not survive. I may not even survive. "I call upon the great spirits! Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us! I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission."

"I am in!" I said standing up. I was scared, yes, but it was my duty.

"Sokka!" Katara said in a worried tone.

"Be warned. Many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark if you accept the task." I walked my way to receive my mark. I was going to do this for the tribe back home, because they never had a chance, and I was going to fight for Amaya, maybe the fire nation took her, and would threaten to harm her if we didn't hand the avatar over. As I walked down, I noticed Yue having a few silent tears stream down her face.

* * *

I felt my stomach. The only thing the guy feeds me is a cup of rice. It doesn't taste like anything. When there is even chicken in there, it doesn't matter. I couldn't taste. I have lost a lot of weight, and although I have tried, I'm just not strong enough to work out anymore. I can hardly support the little weight I have when I stand on one foot. I was a mess.

"Here's your rations, bitch." The door opened, and although the room was dimly lit, I had to squint. It was pitch black in my cell, so I didn't see light often. He threw a cup of rice and slammed the door, leaving me to crawl around the room in search of the food. I wasn't strong enough.

I was trying to starve to death, and so far so good. I have gone about three or four days. I can't tell, since it's always dark.

Suddenly, the door opened once more. "Why haven't you been eating?"

I just stared at him, completely emotionless. Did I say I lost most emotion? Love, greed, happiness, sadness, self pity. I was only a shell of a human.

"Guess you need a damn person to feed you. Pathetic." He glowered at me, reaching for the rice. He then strolled to me, forced my mouth open wide, and shoved his fist in my mouth, throwing food into my throat. I was completely incapable of speech, I haven't talked in who knows how long.

I choked, and coughed violently, as he smirked at walked away. All of a sudden, a wolfdog pounced in. He seemed pretty hungry, being skin and bones and all. He begged for food at the man, and he just slapped the creature. Big mistake.

"Shoo." He waved his hands, motioning the thing to go away. Instead, it lowered its head and growled. My eyes widened as I watched it pounce on him. He kicked the creature off, but it jumped, and bit down onto his ear. He yelled in pain as the dog bit at his throat, until all you could hear was the growling of the animal.

Suddenly, it smelled the air, and turned to me. It sprinted toward me, and I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing for impact.

There was none.

It sniffed at me, and looked at me with big eyes. He was like me. Hurt and confused. I stroked it, using all my strength, and it licked my face. He was actually bigger than the regular wolf dog, about the size of a liger. It nudged at me, throwing me onto it's back. I grunted at the sudden movement. And... It's a he.

His mouth was stained with blood. I couldn't get myself to look at the man, so I shut my eyes as he trotted out of the cave. The light stung my eyes, very badly. I could hardly see a thing. He whimpered and sat, as I slid off. I grunted as I hit the wet snow. I opened my eyes in realization I was in a blizzard. I saw a man in the distance, carrying a glowing boy. Glowing? They must be lost too. I stood up, Using the creature as support. For the first time in a long time, I stood myself up, with the help of my new friend, I limped my way toward the man. I would've yelled for him by now, but I was still incapable of speaking.

I waved my arms feebly and he finally took note of my presence. He trudged my way, unfazed by the fact that I was hanging out with a wild predator.

"What do you want peasant?" He spat. I looked up to see a bald teenager my age with a ponytail, and an ugly scar on the side of his face. And he had the personality to match.

"I..g-o-ot kahdnipped," I stammered my first sentence in a while. He glared at me like I was crazy.

"And I care because? You know, I don't have time for this." He pushed me to the ground, and trudged along. I looked at the boy he was carrying. That wasn't just any old boy.

It was Aang.

* * *

All of a sudden, the girl's pathetic and weak presence was replaced with a strong and impressive one. Her face, although sunken in, looked almost beautiful. If it wasn't for it looking sunken in, it would be beautiful.

"L-let go of the b-boy." She knows the avatar? My anger got the better of me and I punched a flame at her. She dodged it with ease, looking angrier than ever. "I said, let go of the damn boy."

"He is the avatar. I need him. It's my destiny." I walked off, kicking one last flame at her. Why can't she give up?

Suddenly, she gave a punch to the bad side of my face. The scarred side.

"Your destiny is to get your damn ass whooped, because that is what is gonna happen." I laughed at this. That scrawny thing was going to beat me up? HA.

"Your starting to get me annoyed." All of a sudden, her foot swiped across my ankles, sending me to the ground. As I struggled to get up, I fell back down, darkness blanketing me. (All of her strength out of nowhere was simply out of adrenalin.)

* * *

I looked at the guy. He just... Passed out. It was obvious he was fire nation, he was just trying to melt me.

I shifted my gaze to Aang. He had finally woke up, as he ran to me, stopping before he would tackle me.

"Amaya! Where were you? Why are you so-"

"Scrawny?" He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "I got kidnapped. Long story. Tell ya later."

"Appa!" He screamed, pointing to the sky. I looked up to see Katara, Yue, and Sokka. As soon as Sokka saw me, he leaped down and encased me in a huge bear hug. It would've hurt, but he was so warm it didn't matter.

"Amaya! I'm so glad your alright." He said gratefully. He then loosened his grip and evaluated me, before giving me a concerned look. "What happened?"

"I'll t-tell you lat-ter" I replied, teeth chattering. He looked at my lack of warm clothing and tore his coat off, wrapping it around me.

"This'll keep you warm." I smiled, before remembering my new friend. I looked around for him, as Sokka brought out his machete, getting in front of me.

I turned my head to see my savior. I ran over and pounced onto him, giving him a tight hug.

"What the heck? I am so confused," Aang commented, as he and Sokka gave me a strange look.

"He saved my life." He barked and licked my face. I need a name for him.. Miracle. "He's a miracle."

"We need to get to the oasis! The spirits are in trouble!" Aang shouted, shaking Miracle off the table.

I looked at the kid and the creature as the two boys climbed up in the saddle. "We can't leave them."

Everyone gave me a weird look, "Amaya! Have you gone crazy! He deserves what he got, now come on!" Sokka said.

Aang jumped down and ran across the snowy tundra, and pointed to the fire nation teen. "She's right, if we leave him, he'll die." He then pointed to Miracle. "He saved Amaya's life. They seem to like each other." Aang ran over to help me pick up the Firenation Prince, as he shot me a proud look for helping him.

"Yeah, this makes a lot of sense. Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us!" Sokka shouted sarcastically. I ignored him and lugged the boy onto the saddle. Miracle jumped on too, placing his head under my hand.

"He tried to hurt me too. But we don't need to stoop to his level," I replied, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He nodded.

"Amaya, can you tell me what happened?" My sister spoke up. I turned, as everyone stared at me with pleading looks. I sighed.

"The guy who raped me. He took me. I was in a.. Pitch black cell. The only light I saw was when he would give me my rations. A cup of rice. I would only get food every other day. Even when I tried to starve, he would.. Shove the food down my throat. Miracle here saved me from him." I patted his head, as everyone gave me a sympathetic look.

"No one should have to go through that. I-I am so sorry," Yue said, breaking down into tears, as I have her a reassuring hug.

"It's okay. It's all over now. I'm fine, see? A little hungry.. But fine." She nodded, wiping a few more tears, before everyone else joined in on the hug.

* * *

The moon turned into a horrible color as from a nightmare. I felt light headed and I knew the moon spirit was in danger. "Uhhh," Yue moaned as she touched her head gently.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked, eyes full of concern.

"I feel faint." Yue replied.

Aang was feeling the same way. "I feel it too. The Moon Spirit is in trouble."

Yue looked down at her lap, " I owe the Moon Spirit my life."

My eyes widened. "No, no Yue. Please no."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

Yue looks all at us and then back at her lap as she began her story. "When I was born I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're

born...but I was born as if I were asleep. My eyes closed." She said, "Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was

going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me... that night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the

pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry – and they knew I would live." Yue looked up at us and sighed. "That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon."

"Please Yue. No." Sokka gave me a hug and scooted to keep an eye on the boy.

She gave me a small smile and then scooted over to me as I looked away over to Sokka who had an wary eye on the Firenation Prince."You care for him, don't you?"

I nodded my head, "He's a great friend. But why?"

Yue took my hand and placed it in her lap. "Amaya, Sokka has been none talking about you none stop, he cares so deeply for you in ways I would only dreamed of. He may not know it yet, but he does have feelings for you, I do believe. Don't worry about me, he will protect you." I wanted to respond but we were already over the spirit oasis. A monkey-faced guy and a few of his guards stood there. I wanted to jump up and attack but it looked like Momo made his first move. He scratched at monkey man's face and then flew off before any of the guards could go after him.

I slid off of Appa's head and assumed a stance ready for a fight when the monkey held up the moving bag in his hands. "Don't bother!"

Aang dropped his staff. "Zhao! Don't! Let them go."

"It's my destiny... to destroy the Moon... and the Water Tribe." He says like a mad man.

"He is right, Zhao!" An old man said, cornering the man as well.

He didn't seemed fazed by the fact that one of his what looked to be his general, betrayed him. "General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?" he says in a bored, lecturing tone.

Iroh took down his hood. "I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the

balance." Iroh's face grew angry when he looked to the spirit. "Whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash on you ten-fold! LET IT GO, NOW!"

Zhao steps back looking at Iroh in his angry eyes. Zhao looks down in defeat. He lets the fish out of the bag and lets the moon spirit continue her dance with her soul mate. I went to say something when Zhao stood back up in anger lashing out onto the pound with a wave of fire. The moon vanished in a darkness that made my body grow cold and heavy.

Iroh jumped into action sending a fire blast after fire blast at the Admiral, but Zhao just ran, as I followed after him.

"No!" I shouted, "They're not getting away with this."

* * *

"No, let go of me! You ugly monkey face bastard!"

Zhao grabbed my arm and turned me around and smacked my face hard. "Don't you have any respect for authority, girl?" He gasped when a fire blast tore threw the sky landing at our feet. Zhao lets go of me from the surprise attack. The boy from earlier appeared from the smoke.

"Zuko? You're alive?" Zhao said in astonishment.

"You tried to have me killed!" He launches himself of the roof and launches a few fire blasts at Zhao with a cry of anguish. Zhao rolls out the way only to have his cape burned to a crisp.

The Monkey man unclipped the cape and dropped it on the ground."Yes, I did. You're the Blue Spirit – and enemy of the Fire Nation!" He says with a voice dripping with venom. "You freed the Avatar." I got up and punched his face hard.

Zhao turned around to block it. I threw more punches at Zhao with anger at him. I wanted him dead for everything since he destroyed the moon spirit. Oh no, what about Yue?

"You should have chosen to accept your failure – your disgrace! Then, at least you could have lived!" Zhao sneered as blasted more fire into Zuko's direction. Zhao took a step backwards which I was able to kick him off the ground in rage. I cursed at him for killing the moon spirit. I let out a long cry of anger and did a roundhouse to Zhao only for a hand to reach out and grab my ankle.

* * *

The Ocean spirit had taken over Aang's body and sent him on amazing attack on the fire nation, but no matter what he did the moon spirit was gone. Katara tried to nurse the poor fish to see anything she could do, but their was no sign of life inside the spirit. "It's too late. It's dead. " She said with great sadness. As Iroh took his hands out of the water and closed his eyes in sadness as well.

Yue bowed her head until Iroh looked up again noticing Yue for the first time. "You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is in you! "

Yue looked up in realization. "Yes, you're right. It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back." She got up to go the pound's edge only to be stopped by me.

"You don't have to do that! I won't let you! Your father told me to protect you!" I said.

Yue turned around and pecked me on the cheek. "Take care of yourself and more importantly take care of Amaya, she needs you, as my people need me. It's my duty, Sokka." She said slipping her hand out of my hand and walking over to the dead fish. "Go to her, she needs you." I stepped away as he watch the Princess placed both hands on the koi and her breath was taken from her body.

* * *

While Zuko and Zhao had their battle on the other side of the bridge. I took the knife out of my belt and The man only laughed. "Are you really going to kill me with a puny knife?" he taunted, his one good eye flickered with anger. I threw the knife at him, only for him to catch it and twirl it around. "You and your mutt left me to die."

"AMAYA!" Sokka shouted coming out of nowhere. He ran in front of me shielding me from the man.

The man laughed. "Oh this is precious," He smirked and then picked the watertribe warrior up sending him smackin the wall. He was being pressed up against the wall and from his look on the face he was trying to catch his breath. "But I recall this was between me and you."

"SOKKA!" I shouted, "PUT HIM DOWN!" I yelled, running at him. As I did the moon flashed in front of my eyes and I could feel the concern for Yue swelling up.

"I should take him out of this, don't you agree?" He smiled as he raised the knife to throw at him.

"NO!" I put my hands up and focus on the blood that was pumping threw her body. She stopped moving, and he tried so hard to get out of my grasp. I was bloodbending. But how!? He dropped the knife and Sokka fell and hit the ground. He slowly fell to his knees and I backed up a little. Zhao and Zuko stopped to watch, I made him bend lower and lower with so much anger and rage. "I am not going to let you hurt him! As you said, this was between me and you!" I shouted, still unsure what to make of this.

"Wh-what is this?" He shouted.

I looked down on him, "This is called Bloodbending," I growled. "A power that somehow I posess." Zhao had the look of horror on his face and he went to turned around like a coward when a blue glowing hand popped out of the water. Zuko was able to roll out of the way before it could pick him up. Zhao wasn't so lucky. He was picked up by the spirit hand. I lost my focus to watch.

"Take my hand!" Shouted Zuko as he reached up his hand, Zhao with drew his hand with hatred on his face. The Admiral was dragged under the surface of the water. I turned around remembering Sokka was still out on the ground.

I ran over to him and dropped to my knees trying to shake him awake. "Sokka, we won!" I shook him again. "Sokka, you got to wake up!" I said on the verge of tears. "Sokka wake up damn it!" I choked with tears streaming down my face.

"He's dead." Zuko concluded from behind me.

"No he's not!" I screamed at him. "Sokka please wake up." He still didn't move. "Sokka, no, no,no." I cried harder. "Come back, please, don't leave me! Your the first true friend I ever had!"

A tear dropped down from my face and onto his chest. Zuko and Iroh were quite as I sobbed clutching him. It was until the light shined down on me and Sokka. I looked up to see Yue, floating. Why was she floating?

"Yue?" I said. "What have you done?"

"I gave my life back to the moon." She told me. "I also gave something back to you as well." She looked at me with a sad smile and tears welling up in her eyes and pointed out towards Sokka and I looked down to see him moving in my arms.

"Amaya?" He said looking up at me. "Did I just fart or something?"

"SOKKA!" I cried with tears of happiness. "Sokka! Your okay!" I looked up at Yue. "Thank you so much, thank you."

"I'll miss you." She squeaked.

"I wish you could stay."

"Me too."

"Thank you Yue." Sokka thanked.

"Take care of Amaya, your all she has." Yue said, turning to him.

"I promise," I walked next to Sokka and smiled.

Sokka wrapped his entire arm around my waist and pulled me into a hug. "I've missed you so much." He whispered in my ear.

I felt my eyes water and sobbed into his chest feeling so guilty that my sister is gone and I'm in her crushes arms. "I'm glad I'm back."

"Amaya, I am never letting you go so easily as I have before." He told me as tears poured down my face. I pushed my face into his chest and cried harder. His mouth went to my ear. "Just close your eyes." He whispered in my ear.

* * *

I could hear Sokka's soft footsteps come up behind me and his arms wrapped me in a hug. I rested my head on his chest and watched the sun rise. I thought to myself as I watched the sun rising. Aang and Katara came up behind us and wrapped us in our hug. Momo, Miracle and Appa pranced around, playing. I felt safe and sound.

"No matter what, I will do whatever I can to protect all of you. You guys are my family. I love you all."

"Love you too." Katara said, as Aang and Sokka said the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so Amaya has been working out ever since the day Yue left, and she has gained most of strength back. Just needed to add that.**

* * *

The next morning we were greeted by Master Pakku and the other members of the crew that were heading toward the South Pole to rebuild. Pakku was saying goodbye to each one of us.

Sokka and I stepped up to Pakku side by side to say goodbye. While I was up in the North Pole, Pakku seemed impressed by my waterbending ability and tried to give me a water bending lesson, but I guess it was just that time.

"Amaya," He said. "I want you to have this.." He went into his sack and pulled out Yue's special coat. He put around me as I smiled. "I think this may help you through this tough time." He told me and I bowed my head. "Thank you, Master Pakku."

"Sokka." Sokka held his hands out, expecting to receive something when only the waterbending master patted his arm. "Take care son," Sokka looked disappointed. We both climb onto Appa's saddle as Pakku talk. "Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the east of here. General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There you'll be safe to begin your earthbending training with King Bumi."

"Appa, Yip, Yip." Aang said and

we took off with Katara and I waving goodbye. "Say hi to Gran-Gran for me!"

* * *

"There it is!" Sokka shouted pointing to the base as we fastly approached it. That base was huge with its building over towering the wall. It confused me a little, why was it so tall? Wouldn't it be easy to attack it? Aang landed the bison on the ground and I jumped down, ready to get a move-on.

I looked up to see the troop of soldiers coming towards us in the front was a middle age man with a long bread. "Welcome, Avatar Aang! I am General Fong. And welcome to all of you, great heroes!" He bowed to us. " Appa, Momo, brave Sokka, the mighty Katara, and- a brave boy."

" Mighty Katara"? I like that." Katara smiled when I frowned.

"I'm a girl." I mumbled as I gave a look at Sokka. He just shrugged.

* * *

We sat in the General's office which was huge. He sat in a desk with two maps behind him. "Avatar Aang, we were all amazed at the stories of how you single-handedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole. I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power." He started stroking his bread thoughtful.

"I try not to think about it too much." He says humbly.

Fong looked at Aang dead straight in the eye. "Avatar... you're ready to face the Fire Lord now."

I looked at him in disbelief. " No he's not! Aang still needs to master all four elements!" Amaya yelled. "How dare you say that!"

"Why?" He becomes worked up as he speaks and rises from his desk. He wasnt as much worked up as she was at the moment. "With the kind of power he possesses—power enough to destroy hundreds of battleships in a matter of minutes—he could defeat the Fire Lord now!"

I could see her distress and I stand up not letting her say anything that we may regret later."But, sir, the thing is Aang can only do those things when he's in the Avatar state."

Aang said speaking for the first time. "See, it's this special state where—"

Fong cut in heatedly. "I'm well aware; eyes and tattoos glow and you're able to summon unbelievable power." He looked up at the map and traced his finger across it. "Without you we'd be slaughtered before we even reach their shores. But with you leading the way as the ultimate weapon, we could cut a swath right through to the heart of the Fire Nation."

Aang looks at him uncertainly. "Right... but I'm don't know how to get in or out of the Avatar state, much less what to do once I'm there."

"So it's decided then. I'll help you figure out how to get into the Avatar state, and then you'll face your destiny." Fong said.

Amaya became even more irritated, both Katara and her seemed to hate the idea. "No, nothing's decided. We already have a plan. Aang's pursuing his destiny his way." Katara said.

"Well, while you take your time learning the elements, the war goes on. May I show you something?" Fong said calling Aang over to the window. I follow Aang and saw men from the infirmary. " That's the infirmary, and those soldiers are the lucky ones; every day the Fire Nation takes lives. People are dying, Aang! You could end it, now! Think about it."

I glared at the General when he Was finished. "Come on Aang, it's his choice and it's nothing you can force on him!" Amaya said pulling Aang by the shawl.

* * *

I sat there, stroking Miracle's grey brown fur. He looked up at me with his gorgeous ocean blue eyes.

"Want a treat?" He wagged his tail as I slipped my hand into Sokka's bag. He wouldn't notice, and one piece of jerky couldn't hurt. I threw the meat as he caught it.

Suddenly, a voice filled the silence. "Hey! That's my jerky!"

I turned to see Sokka, arms crossed and pouting.

"One can't hurt you." I told him, as his eyes ventured from me to something behind me.

"HEY YOU MUTT! GET OUTTA MY BAG! MY JERKY!" I turned to see Miracle chewing the last of Sokka's jerky. He ran to retrieve his bag, but Miracle seemed a little too fond of it. As they were playing tug-of-war, I couldn't help but as to giggle.

Sokka turned, squinting his eyes. "So you think this is funny?"

"Hilarious."

"In that case.." He chased after me, as I burst off running, screaming, and giggling. I turned to see where he was, but he was nowhere to be seen. I pumped my fist in triumph, as I looked straight ahead.

All of a sudden, Sokka jumped in front of me. "Boo!" I collided onto him, having not been able to slow down in time.

We tumbled until finally, I was on top of him. We both turned hot, as we stayed there for what seemed like hours. He started to lean in, as I freaked out, not knowing what to do, and jumped up.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's fine," he said, looking away, turning redder.

I stretch my hand out to him. He accepted and I helped him up. "So Aang changed his mind," he said, changing subjects.

"You mean he accepted?" He nodded. "I really don't like this guy. He doesn't look like one to be trusted."

"He obviously knew you were a girl. Saying you were a guy was rude and uncalled for. And the avatar state is not something to be forced upon." I nodded.

"Yeah. Lets go knock some sense into him."

"Aang or Fong?" He asked.

"Either or."

* * *

Amaya stomped her way, looking for someone to slap some sense into. I thought about earlier, how I leaned in. Stupid! She doesn't like me! Does she? Do I even like her? No. It was just that one time thing. She is a great friend. But nothing more.

* * *

General had been pushing Aang's ability to go into the Avatar since dawn starting with a cup of chi tea. Which was a bad idea where Aang got all hyper and he smacked himself into an pole after he rode around on his air scooter. After that we tried putting a ceremonial stuff on Aang and hot mud which also ended in ruins where all of us go covered in mud. Then we tried to scare him into the Avatar state. None of this worked, and I was grateful.

I sighed as I walked away from the Aang and the group. I needed to get back to Miracle. I opened the door and then saw that my stuff was all dumped out all over the floor on my side of the room. Miracle quickly jumped up at the sight of me, pouncing around. I growled and slammed the door. I then looked at the ground to see if anything was missing, but it seemed that everything was still in tact.

"What happen to your stuff?" Sokka said coming in after me. He must of notice me walking off.

"Someone went through my bag! It looked like Miracle, but Fong probably doesn't trust me." I looked." I felt my heart jumped and I quickly began to scatter threw the mess on the ground. "No!" I said out loud. "Where?"

Sokka was still standing looking at me strangely. "What are you missing?"

"Yue's coat" I told him. "It's very important." I told him.

Sokka got on the ground and began to look around until he goes under Appa "Where do you think it is?"

"I don't know!" I said in a panic.

Sokka made a bump sound as he came out he sat up rubbing his head. "Found it!" He said holding it up. I snatched it away holding the coat close to my chest.

"Amaya? Are you okay?" He asked me pointing to it.

I turned away. "I miss her."

Sokka crawled next to me and sat down. "It's okay."

"This is one thing that keeps me from breaking down." I told him as I sniffled.

"Its okay. Im here. I will help you." Sokka sat, rubbing my back.

His deep blue ocean eyes gave me a look of hope. "I know. Your the best thing I have, besides Miracle, since she's gone." I placed the coat into my bag and began to pick up other things that laid around.

* * *

I looked at Amaya as we ate in the dining hall that the gang was having a small quiet dinner. Thank goodness Fong wasn't here then he would be talking about plans into getting into the Avatar state.

"Aang, can I talk to you for a moment?" I said getting up from my chair. The girls look at the both of the boys.

"Sure." Aang says getting up from his spot and following me outside out to an balcony. "What's up?"

I sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea to try to bring on the Avatar state. I agree with Amaya and Katara."

Aang looks at me in confusion, "You said I should do it."

"I know, I know." Sokka says. "But I've been thinking, Amaya says that Fong seems suspicious. The way he's treating her isn't right." I said leaning on the railing. "You can't control yourself in the avatar state. It's not safe. Please, you know this is wrong."

"I know," The young Avatar said with his voice filled with so much guilt. "I'm really glad you told me that, I will think about this." His voice filled with sadness. I looked out to the setting sun as the young airbender walked back inside to finish his dinner.

* * *

The next morning we all were in Fong's office to give him the bad news about not going on with the plan. I stood next to Sokka, having a poke war out of boredom. Aang was telling Fong about what we were going to do now.

"The thing is, I don't think we'll ever be able to trigger it on purpose. So, I guess that's it." Aang said rubbing his head.

The General sounded disappointed. "Sure I can't change your mind?"

Aang nodded. "I'm sure; I can only reach the Avatar state when I'm in genuine danger."

" I see, I was afraid you'd say that." Fong says. He slides his foot back and there was a shock wave. His desk flew off the side of the ground smashing into Aang. He flies out the window and onto the ground blew.

"AANG!" Sokka and I yell together we go to run to help him, but two earthkingdom soldiers stop us.

"Men! Attack the Avatar!" The General shouted.

* * *

I swept the man who was holding my back behind his leg. The earthkingdom soldier tripped and landed on his behind. Another soldier grabbed onto my forearm but Sokka ran over and knocked him out cold.

"Come on we got to help Aang!" I shouted as we ran out of the office and began down the long stair case to be greeted by Katara half way. The ground was shaking and rocking from all the earthbending that was going on.

"What's going on?" Katara shouted.

"The general's gone crazy. He's trying to force Aang into the Avatar state!" Sokka told her.

We watch two soldiers ride after Aang to attack him, but Sokka took out his boomerang and threw it at one of the solders knocking him off one of the ostrich horses. I ran over to the animal hoping to fight anyone from upper ground.

"Ya!" I hit the back side of the animal as I climbed up.

There were huge disc flying around the place aiming at Aang. I kicked the animal harder in the side and let it galloped outstretching my hand for Aang to grabbed onto. I pulled him up and we rode around and earthkingdom soldier. Once we were out of Fong's range he turned to focus on Katara and Sokka. All the earth discs were pointed at the two.

"Maybe you can avoid me, but they can't." Fong said.

Katara whipped water towards Fong but it turned into mud before it could do any harm. The horse's feet got stuck into the ground and I let out a scream as me and Aang flew off it. I rolled on the ground along with Aang. Fong tightens his knuckles that made both Katara and Sokka sink into the ground.

Sokka screamed. Katara tried to push herself out. "I can't move!"

"Sokka!" I yelled trying to run towards him but was cut from the back by four soldiers.

Aang ran towards Fong. "Don't hurt them!" The two fall deeper into the ground.

I struggled in the guards until I had enough of backing down. I kick my leg high with a grunt, kicking one square in the nose, knocking him out. They let go of their grip allowing me to press forward in attacking the General who was surprised about my attack.

He put up a wall of earth to stop the blast. "Stop this! " I yelled. "You can't force Aang to go into the Avatar state!"

"Why? Do you want this war to go on longer?!" General shouted blasting a boulder at me. I dodged it backing away.

Aang was on the ground on his knees begging. "Please stop! Don't hurt them!"

"You could save them if you were in the Avatar state." Fong said.

"Im trying!" Aang had a hint of frustration in his tone.

I ran over to Katara and Sokka trying to pull them out. "Guys!" They sunk lower until they were heads out of the ground. "SOKKA!" I shouted on my knees trying to dig him out.

"Amaya! Help!" Sokka said looking up at me. It would have looked funny if this wasn't such a serious situation.

I felt tears streaming down my face. "Aang is going to do something." I looked at the both of them. "He has too." All of a sudden, a hand made out of rock emerged from the earth, wrapping its fingers around me. I gasped for breath.

"AMAYA! NO!" Sokka screeched, as the oxygen was draining from my body.

"You don't need to do this!" Aang cried out, hysterical.

Fong didn't consider the words coming out of anyone's mouth but himself. "Apparently I do." Katara and Sokka sunk under ground.

* * *

I gasped for breath as everything turned black. I shut my eyes, so the sand wouldn't find it's way to them. I can't believe this is the end. And the last thing I saw was Amaya being strangled to death.

That's when I realized: I broke my promise with Yue. I'm supposed to protect Amaya, not just for Yue, but myself too. I need to get out of here. So I can save her. So I can wrap her in my arms and say everything will be okay. So I can tell her how much she means to me.

* * *

I was woken up to see I was being rocked by Sokka. I looked up and threw my arms around his neck. "You're okay!" I smiled. "I thought I lost you, again."

"You're not going to lose me that easily." Sokka speaks as he helps me to my feet.

I feel so tired and leaned into Sokka's chest with him wrapping his arms around me. "Hah! Are you joking? That was almost perfect! We just have to find a way to control you when you're like that. Now that we know how-"

Sokka takes out his boomerang and throws it, causing Fong to fall over.

"Anybody got a problem that I will whip your asses if you ever pull a stunt on any of us like that again?" I asked.

They shake their heads. "Do you still want an escort to Omashu?"

"I think we will be fine." I tell them, punching the guard who was trying to hold me back earlier. "And that's for keeping me from helping my friends."

Just like that, I walked away with a look that screams don't fuck with me. I admit, i looked pretty badass. I called for Miracle and hopped on Appa, crossing my arms behind my head and closed my eyes. I needed rest.

When I woke up, I noticed, besides that it was night, that I was inside a sleeping bag. Then, I look over to Sokka, who was sleeping without his.

I smiled. He gave his sleeping bag to me. But I stood up and wrapped it around him. It wasn't mine and he deserved it. A moan escaped his throat as I crawled up next to him.

"Amaya? How come your up?" He mumbled.

"I fell asleep earlier than you guys." He nodded, as he noticed the sleeping bag around him.

"You gave it back? Why? Does it stink?" I laughed, shaking my head.

"No, it doesn't. I just thought you needed it more than me." He nodded, as Miracle detected my presence to be elsewhere. He trotted over to me and put himself up against me, a protective arm around him.

"Well you were shaking when I found you."

"I get cold easily. Even though I lived my life in the cold." He looked at me like I was crazy. "I know, I know."

"Well that's different."

"Yeah." I shook, even though it was way warmer now than it was. He noted my discomfort and scooted toward Miracle and I. He put an arm around me and moved closer, a shock of warmth flowing through me.

"Is that better?" I blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." All of a sudden, Miracle snorted so loud, we both jumped. We both burst out laughing. After our laughter died down he spoke up.

"Amaya?"

"Yeah, Sokka?"

"I hope you know that you mean the world to me. You are the best friend I have ever had. I will try to do everything in my power to keep you safe and sound. I need to tell you this now. Like what happened earlier today, I may not be able to tell you this." I blushed, smiling.

"Thanks. Your my best friend too, but you know that. And, I hope nothing will get between us."

"Never. We will stay with each other through thick and thin. Promise?"

"Promise." I said, before yawning. "Good night, Sokka."

"Good night."


	5. Chapter 5

**After this, I am going to post another chapter, and I am going to put this story on hold because I'm making brand new stories with brand new OCS! And if you want to know why I always make my stories Sokka x OC, it's because almost every fab fiction is Aang z katara, and Zuko x OC. ALOT of Zuko x OC. I like Zuko, but there needs to be more love for the funniest guy on the show! So that is why.**

* * *

I woke up once more, with an arm around my shoulders. I turned my head to see Sokka, when I remembered the night before. I smiled and laid on the cool saddle, waiting for everyone to wake up. Only Aang and I was up, since he had to steer Appa and all.

"Your up?" He asked hoarsely, due to his lack of sleep.

"Yeah. Are you tired?" He yawned, as I giggled softly.

"Yeah, but who else'll steer Appa?"

"I can. Just show me how, I'm not tired and I need something to do. Your tired and you need someone to do something for you. It all works out."

"Are you sure?" I nodded, slipping out of Sokka's arm. I prayed to the spirits it didn't wake the young warrior up.

* * *

"Okay, you do this if you want him to turn left." I kept my eyes shut as Aang gave Amaya a lesson on how to steer Appa. They both think I'm asleep, and I'm gonna keep it like that for a little bit longer. They haven't hardly any time for each other, so I just decided to lay and listen.

"So.. Like this?" I heard Aang yawn a yes. "You can sleep now. I think I got it."

"Thanks Amaya, your the best." She laughed.

"I know I am. Now go on kiddo. I got it from here." I heard him heave a loud sigh and soon, his breathing was a steady pace.

"Lost, never felt so alone. I think of her, think of me. She'll always be the princess, and I will be her shadow. But ill be who I wanna be.." She sang. Her voice was so beautiful, I couldn't get enough. "I may not be perfect, no, not at all. But I'm me, and that's all I have. They'll never know me, ill never know them. But I will be strong, I will stand tall."

"Your voice is so beautiful," I said, as she jumped.

"Y-you heard me?" She stammered. I don't know why she's embarrassed, it was fantastic!

"Yeah. It was amazing. Best singing ever." I commented As she smiled. "Who's that song by?"

"Me, actually," she replied, sounding proud.

"It's great. Any other songs? I love to hear you." She blushed and nodded.

"She sits in her room wasting time drawing pictures. Always daydreaming, wanting to be loved. No one cared over, no one turned their heads. Until one day, she met a guy of a different kind." Sadly, she stopped. I could tell it was about me. So how should I feel about it? "Yeah, that's all I have right now."

"It's beautiful.. You're beautiful.." I blurted, as she turned a crimson red. "I-I mean your voice! Your voice.. It's amazing."

She still stood, the red staying. "Thanks."

"No problem," I say, looking away. We sat a long time in silence. Why did I say that?

"So, you should wear your hair down more often." She says, breaking the awkward silence. I feel my head, and realize my band must've broken.

"You think so?" I ask, standing.

"Sure! It's cute down. And you should grow it out. Not like all the way, but the sides should have hair. I bet that would be cute too. Ha. Look at me, trying to play hairdresser." I chuckled softly, walking over to her spot.

"You know what would look cute on you?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Anything... Or nothing. You don't bend to change, but if you do, you make anything look cute." She blushed. I sat next to her and gave her a cheesy smile. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she crawled just a little to me, and kissed me softly on the cheek. My face turned hot.

"Thanks." She said, putting her head on my shoulder, still holding a steady grip on the reigns. I look down at her, smiling. Before I thought.

What just happened?

* * *

I was still thinking of what had just happened earlier. Why did I do that? We aren't a thing, and does he even want to be? Do I even want to be? I shook my head, snapping out of it, before I spoke up.

"Can we stop now? I feel like I am going to throw up if we fly any longer." I said, breaking the silence. "Maybe relax in that lake over there?"

Katara smiled, "That's a great idea, Aang we need to work on your waterbending a little."

"Aright!" Aang said taking off his shirt. As soon as Appa landed, I jumped off. I wasn't lying about the sick thing. Flying is fun for a bit, but not for a long time.

Sokka was the first one in with an oversize leaf. He was in his undergarments. I slipped down to my undergarments as well, trying to ignore the fact of my scars. I walked into the water up to my thighs and dove in. I popped my head out of the water to see Sokka with his hair down. I hurriedly dipped my head back into the water and swam away, feeling awkward.

I swam until i bump into something. I gasped for a breath as I came out of the water in search of what I hit. it turned out not to be a what, but a who.

"Sorry Aang," I said, smiling sheepishly. He smiled.

"It's fine." He said, as I found ground to stand on. Out of nowhere, I splashed his face. "Hey!" He yelled.

"Haha! Splash fight!" I screamed as I splashed him once more. He smirks evilly as a huge wave of water fell out of it's form, straight down at me. I was forced under water. I pop back up. "Hey! No waterbending!" I scream as he splashed water into my mouth.

I spat it out like a fountain before giving him a deadly look. "Your going down, baldy." I threatened. Before he had time to react, I pounced onto him, as we rolled onto the sand. He pushed me off and started to drag me back to the water by my feet. I giggled loudly as I struggled out of his grip. But that was a dang death grip. Finally, he toppled over laughing, and I soon joined in. We stayed like this for a while, as the two watertribe siblings looked at us like we were crazy. We just answered with more fits of laughter.

Aang then snaps out of it. "We have to go soon."

"How about in an hour…" I said with big puppy eyes.

Sokka frowns then looks down at Aang and I, as we lay in the sand. "You guys are gonna be done soon, right? We've got a lot of ground to cover if we wanna make it to Omashu today."

"I can be ready in two minutes. Seriously." He said, pulling his hair out of his eyes to see us all. "- Whenever."

I dove into the water, going underneath the leaf. I found ground, and used it to kick off, speeding straight onto the leaf. The leaf flipped, sending him crashing into the water. I came back up to the surface, laughing. Sokka swam up, before glaring at me. "Now how long is it going to take you to get ready? Your soaking wet."

"Why do just get these feelings to pick on me?" He asked, pushing back his wet hair.

"Because you're funny," I said smiling. I stopped when I heard music off in the distance. "What is that?" We all turned around and saw a group of hippies.

"Don't fall in love with a traveling girl. She'll leave you broke and broken hearted..." The lead man stopped and put his guitar down. "Heh-hey! River people!"

Katara gestured to us, "We're not river people."

"You're not well then what kind of people are ya?"

"Just... people." Aang shrugged.

The lead hippie seemed quite happy with that statement. "Aren't we all, brother? Whoo!"

Sokka walked forward slightly annoyed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Chong, and this is my wife Lily." He pointed to the woman behind him, who greeted us. "We're nomads, happy to go wherever the wind takes us! " He played his guitar like a mad man. These people are weird.

Aang face lit up. "You guys are nomads? Great I am a nomad!"

"Hey, me too!"

Aang spoke again, slightly confused. "I know... you just said that."

"Oh," Chong looks over at Sokka, "Nice underwear!" He turned red and hid behind me.

* * *

I laid back as Lily did Amaya's hair. Amaya was singing, because Lily had asked her to do so. Miracle laid next to her as a crown of flowers was bestowed upon his head. I walked over next to her and took a seat, feeling annoyed at the hippies.

"Hey, Sokka, you should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere!" Aang told me. The airbender had a crown of flowers around his head just like Miracle, while Katara had flowers on either side of her braids.

"Well, not everywhere, Little Arrowhead. But where we haven't been we've heard about through stories and songs." Chong said.

"They said they'll take us to see a giant night crawler!" Aang said with much more excitement.

Moku, the fat guy with the drum, laid down to speak. "On the way there's a waterfall that creates a never-ending rainbow."

I grew frustrated, "Look, I hate to be the wet blanket here but since Amaya is busy I guess it's up to me." She crushed my hand, I gave her a painful look while she just gave me an angrylook. "We need to get to Omashu, No sidetracks, no worms, and definitely no rainbows."

She looked over at me for saying she was a wet blanket earlier. "What if I want to see the rainbows?" She said, knowing everyone knew she hated them, along with most other girl stuff. The gang, including me, gave her a look.

"Whoa... sounds like someone's got a case of destination fever, heh. You're worried too much about where you're going."

Lily finished up on Amaya's hair as she spoke to me, "You've gotta focus less on the where and more on the going."

"O-MA-SHU!" I groaned.

"Sokka's right, " Amaya says knowing I had enough torture for one day. "We need to find King Bumi so Aang can learn earthbending somewhere safe."

Chong smiles, "Well, sounds like you're headed to Omashu." You gotta be kidding me. I smacked my forehead hard. "There's an old story about a secret pass….right through the mountains."

Katara was a little skeptical about it, and Amaya, who noticed, spoke. "Is this real or a legend."

"Oh, it's a real legend, and it's as old as earthbending itself." He pulls out his guitar and started singing. "Two lovers, forbidden from one another... a war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart. Built a path to be together.-I Yeah, and I forget the next couple of lines, but then it goes...- Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountain! Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah!" Everyone enjoys the song except me. I look over at Amaya. She looked up at me with a gleam in her eyes when I ignored her, not meaning to. We weren't together, and she didn't want to be. She could've just been tired and kissed my cheek absentmindedly.

"I think we'll just stick with flying. We've dealt with the Firenation before, we'll be fine." I said standing up.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help, but Appa hates going underground and we need to do whatever makes Appa most comfortable," Aang chimed in as Amaya just sighed. Guess she wanted to go into the tunnel..

* * *

"Amaya please don't get sick in my-" Sokka's screams were cut off by Amaya's gagging sounds, as everyone sighed.

"WORST FLIGHT EVER!" She screamed. "DAMN YOU FIRENATION! GAH-AH!" She started getting sick again.

"So secret tunnel?" Katara asked me.

"Secret tunnel," I agreed.

"AGREED!" Amaya yelled out. "Let me get ready. And Sokka?"

"Yes?" His eye twitched.

"Thanks for letting me use your bag." His eye twitched once more.

"I didn't let you."

* * *

I walk next Sokka with his sour mood face. I couldn't blame him. I just gave him a nice surprise in his bag.

"How far are we from the tunnel?" Sokka asks obviously wanting to get out of the tunnel. I, on the other hand, could care less whether or not this is a fast trip.

I wanted to smack him and tell him it wasn't just a tunnel, but a symbol of a forbidden love! "Actually, it's not just one tunnel. The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole labyrinth."

"Labyrinth?" He groaned.

Lily made Sokka annoyed even more. "All you need to do is trust in love." Lily smiled, "According to the curse."

"Curse?" Sokka whined. I walked forward, getting annoyed at his attitude.

I stopped when I saw an tunnel ahead. It two badger moles engraved into the entrance. "Hey, we are here!" Chong threw his arms up in successes, like he wasn't expecting to find it. It looked so dark down there. No one knew, but I was deathly scared of the dark. It wasn't always like that, but ever since the kidnapping...

"What exactly is this curse ?" Sokka walked forward to stand next to me, seeing my discomfort. He didn't know why I was though. No one knew.

"The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves. Otherwise you'll be trapped in them, forever."

"And die," Lily added.

Chong's eyes widened, "Oh, yeah, and die. Hey, I just remembered the rest of that song!" Chong walks in front of the cave entrance. He strums his guitar and falls to his knees. "And die!"

Sokka stormed past me and jabbed Chong in the chest. "That's it! There's no way we're going through some cursed hole!"

"Sokka!" I shouted not taking any more.

Moku interrupted me before I could rant on Sokka. "Hey, someone's making a big campfire!"

I turned around and looked at the sky, it was a pillar of smoke in the air. "That's Firenation, they're tracking us." I said.

Aang looks at Chong, "So all you need is to trust in love to get through these caves?"

"That is correct, Master Arrowhead." Chong nodded.

Aang turns to look at a certain waterbending girl, who still had a crush on her that seemed to grow. I tried my best not to coo over that, but it was too cute. "We can make it."

We had no choice but to walk into the hole quickly with Appa groaning and moaning hating the idea of going underground. I knew how he felt. I don't know how much we walked until I could hear the machines of the firenation. The ceiling began to shake until the light we had went dark forever and I started to run, away from the dark, away from the crew.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay after this chapter this story will be on hold. If you read the other chapter, you'll know why. I don't want to type all of it down again because I am so lazy. Okay but here we go.**

* * *

The first person I heard in the dark was Sokka, he cried out my name. A fire light turned on and I felt Sokka place both of his arms around me. "It's okay, no one is going to hurt you." Appa more freaked out than i was. He was scratching at the wall. I stood up in Sokka's arms pushing my anger toward him away. "We're going to make it out of this." He tells me looking down at me. His hand wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry. I just can't be in the dark the same. Since.. Since when I was kidnapped." He stroked my hair.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. I'm here now. I won't let anyone get you. I won't allow it." He comforted me.

"Hey, we can just follow you guys." Chong says, "You have lots of love you in ya!"

Sokka frowns at Chong, "We don't need love to get out of here, we just need a well thought out plan. And we aren't a couple. We are friends." I frowned as Sokka marked our beginning. "I'm gonna make a map to keep track of exactly where we've been. Then we should be able to solve it like a maze and get through."

"I'm not good at mazes," I mumbled.

Katara could see my stress and she looked at her brother was a cross face. She walked with me down the dark tunnel. "You okay?" She asked me. "I know how you are with the kidnapping. Touchy subject."

"Yeah, I am fine now." I told her. "But your brother… he's, ugh-"

"Not seeing it?" Katara says, "I know, its bugging me too, I saw how your eyes lit up when Chong sang that song earlier and Sokka just sat there."

"Do you think it's stupid to like him? Do I like him? He liked my sister, not me. And I don't know if I liked him anyway. I am so confused right now.."

Katara chuckled. "No, it's cute. And yeah, he liked your sister, but he has to move on. And I'm not sure if you like him. That's just something you will have to answer yourself."

I smiled. "Thanks Katara. You always know what to say."

* * *

We came to another dead end in the tunnel. Amaya groaned as I stepped forward studying my map. "Sokka, this is the tenth dead end you've led us to." She told me.

I rotated my map in my hands, "This doesn't make any sense, we already came through this way."

"We don't need a map. We just need love." Chong looks over at Amaya. "Spirits know it."

She shrugged," But it wouldn't be so bad to know where you were you're going. "

"There's something strange here, there's only one explanation." I rolled up the map. "The tunnels are changing."

We all gasped in horror, "How is that even possible?" Amaya asked, as I began to walk forward with the rest of them following. We stopped when the ground began to rumble and we all turned around to see the end gone. "Okay, that is just freaky!"

Chong seemed even more freaked out, "The tunnels... they're a-changing'. Ah, it must be the curse. I knew we shouldn't have come down here!"

"Right, If only we listened to you…" I said, annoyed.

"Everyone be quiet, Listen." Katara hushed us. We all stopped and hear a sound off in the darkness ahead, and a moment of fear spread onto Amaya's face once again. The sounds grows louder as a huge bat like thing flew out of the darkness and growled.

"It's a giant flying thing with teeth!" Chong hit the ground trying not to be eaten by it.

"No, it's a wolf-bat." Amaya said taking a fighting stance. "I had dealt with one of these creatures one time or another when I would run from home." It was in one of the secret tunnels that lead up to them. She kicked her foot, as it screeched, she missed it but it

landing next to Appa's toe. He let out a terrified roar in fear and began to buck his legs causing the cave to shake and stir. Rocks above began to fall and a huge large boulder came toward Amaya. She looked across the room to see me speeding across, tackling her to get out of the way from being squashed. Rocks blocked us from the rest of the group and our way of figuring out how we are going to get out.

Amaya and I ran forward trying to dig ourselves out. "KATARA! AANG!" I shouted. She picked up the torch and walk towards me.

"Sokka, it's no use, we just have to find away around this and meet up with them later."

I stood up and walked up to her, encasing her in a hug to calm us both down. "I promise, I will find away out from this." Appa was trapped in here with us and Miracle was on the other side, so at least us and the others weren't alone. I took the torch from her hand and grabbed her hand to lead us through the darkness.

* * *

We walked in the darkness for an hour or so, I didn't know how long, I just knew it was a long time. Sokka holding my hand made the walk a whole lot better. We walked down a slight turn in the tunnels when off in the distance we saw a door that was round.

"Look! The exit!" I shouted.

Sokka ran in front of me, dragging me, since my fingers were still nervously intertwined with his. "You get that side!" He said, pointing to the other end of the door. With the both of our strength together we couldn't push it open. I slipped onto my knees trying to push the door open.

"It's no use!" I touched the door, "You have to be an earthbender to open this door-" I looked over at Appa who was ready to charge into the door way. I pressed myself up against the wall to be out of the bison way. He rammed the door making it fall flat on the ground.

I jump into the room followed by Sokka, "This isn't the exit…"

"It's a tomb." Sokka said grimly. "That's nice. We are in the dark with some dead people."

"It's not just dead people," I said walking down the stairs noticing a statue carved in the rock of two people kissing. "It must be the two lovers from the legend, that's who's buried here." I smiled. "They look so happy." I said smiling looking back at Sokka.

He shrugs not really caring. "Yeah, I guess so."

I huffed, walking faster down the steps leaving Sokka in the confusion. "Hey what's wrong?" Sokka asked.

"Nothing," I told him walking over to the middle of the crypt where the two lovers were buried. There were tiny pictures covering the bottom of the graves. "Sokka, look at this." I waved my hand for him to come forward. "It's their story." I told him.

Sokka held the torch light over it. "They met on top of the mountain that divided their two villages." He read out loud to me. "The villages were enemies so they could not be together." I thought of how my village didn't exactly get along with his tribe.. "But their love was strong and they found a way." I squeezed his hand he looked over at me with his bright blue eyes. His face blushed a little and turned back to the story. "The two lovers learned earthbending from the badger moles, they became the first earthbenders. They built elaborate tunnels so they could meet secretly. Anyone who tried to follow them would be lost forever in the labyrinth. But one day the man didn't come. He died in the war between their two villages." Flashes of Sokka being lifeless came to my mind. I wanted to push it out of my head. "Devastated, the woman unleashed a terrible display of her earthbending power, she could have destroyed them all." The power I used on the man, I wanted to end his life right there for the thought of him killing Sokka as well, but that moment of distraction stopped me. If it wasn't for Yue, I don't know what I would of done. "But instead she declared the war over. Both villages helped her build a new city where they would live together in peace. The woman's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu. The great city was named Omashu as a monument to their love….."

I looked up at the statue carving in the wall. "Love is brightest in the dark." I read out loud. I turned around and looked at Sokka. "The story, its us!" I said.

"What?" Sokka looked at me strangely.

I felt my heart jump, stop, and ache. He didn't feel the same. "You know what? Forget it!" I said storming away from him and ending up on my knees wrapping myself in a hug.

Sokka stayed silent until he let out whisper. " The forbidden lovers."

"Yes," I said. "That's what I've been trying to get past you, if the curse said we could make it with love, and I thought that with our help the others could get out as well, but I was wrong. " I felt a touched on my shoulder, I knew it was Sokka. He walked in front of me and got on his knees taking my hands into his lap.

"Amaya, I never thought about it that way…" He strokes my hands. "So, do you.. Like me?"

"It doesn't matter, we're not going to make out of this cave alive." I sighed. "All of this for nothing."

Sokka said on his face was what I was thinking. "If we were to die in a cursed hole, I'm glad I am with you."

"I am glad I'm with you too." I said.

We lean in for a kiss and slowly the flames began to die off. Our lips met in the most passionate fashion and I didn't want to open my eyes to total darkness. I just wanted to sit here and kiss him.

In the end Sokka pulled away. "Amaya, look!" I opened my eyes up and I was in Sokka's arms as we sat on the ground. The ceiling lit up with blue crystals that sparkled and glowed. I never felt so happy to see that. "It's made of some kind of crystals. They must only light up in the dark!" Sokka cried happily.

"That's how the two lovers found each other. They just put out their lights and followed the crystals." I tackled Sokka with a hug.

Sokka pulled me close to his chest. "Love is brightest in the dark… come on." He says pulling out the loving embrace and walked me down the path. "This must be the way out."

* * *

I looked up at the crystals in amazement as Amaya clutched onto my arm. That moment back in the cave was most beautiful I ever felt. We saw the light at the end of the tunnel that made both of us pick up our feet. They ran out of the exit with so much haste that Amaya tripped over a rock, sending both her and I to the ground. She laid on top of me with her dark blue eyes looking down at him. She was so beautiful. why did anyone want to hurt her in such away for her to be afraid of the dark? I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her one last time.

She pulled back with a gasp as Appa rolled around in the dirt, allowing the sunshine to soak into his fur. "The others! Aang, Katara!" I jumped up, forgetting for a moment I had a sister and friend that was still in danger.

The ground began to shake one more time and two large holes opened up. Huge badger moles exited the holes with the hippies and Katara and Aang riding on their backs.

"GUYS!" I cried out going over to throw an hug around my sister.

Aang, happy to see the new couple, asked, "How did you guys get out?"

Amaya walked next to me, and leaned onto my shoulder. "We let love lead the way."

Katara for some reason winked over at Amaya who winked back, I felt out of the circle. "Sokka? Why is your forehead red?" Katara asked.

I must've smacked my head so many times before the group got separated it must been red this whole time without realizing it. Chong walked over to me and in a dead serious tone, he spoke. "Nobody react to what I'm about to tell you. I think that kid might be the Avatar."

I couldn't believe how stupid these people were! I smacked myself again, hearing Amaya giggly softly. She kissed me on the cheek letting me wrap her in hug. "It's funny, Avatar Sokka."

"Amaya!" I said in disbelief.

"I'm joking."

Chong gave both of the teenagers a hug and before he pulled away from me he placed his flower necklace around my neck. "Sokka, I hope you learned a little something about not letting the plans get in the way of the journey." I looked slightly annoyed with Chong but I did had to admit it: The trip in the cave wasn't that bad at all.

"Just play your songs," I muttered.

Chong smiled in delight like the childish man he is. "Hey, good plan!" He takes out his guitar and began to play it. "Even if you're lost you can't lose the love because it's in your heart. OOHH."

Amaya looked up at me with so much happiness and delight that she threw herself onto me and kissed me one more time. She was the one, I told myself. I wanted to have her for the rest of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Can I just say I love you guys? You have been with me this whole time! I am so sorry about the wait! MAJOR case of writers block. Oh, and Amaya and Sokka's little couples name is Sokkara. Just mentioning that, since its mentioned in the story. Alright!**

** I don't own anything but my OC and my ideas.**

* * *

"I can't believe it…" Aang said in disbelief. "I knew the war spread this far, but Omashu always seemed...untouchable."

This was awful.. The entire city of Omashu was taken over by the firenation. "Up until now, it was; Now Ba-Sing-Se is the only great Earth Kingdom stronghold left." Sokka said.

"This is horrible, but we have to move on." Katara said as she patted Miracle's head he let out a low sorrow howl.

"No, I'm going in to find Bumi." Aang said looking back at us.

"Aang, no, it's too dangerous, the best thing is too keep moving. I know you had your heart set out on Bumi, but there are plenty of other amazing earth benders to teach you earth bending." I said, hoping to change his mind.

On the look on the Avatar's face he was going to go for it. "This isn't about finding a teacher, this is about finding my friend." Aang told us.

"Alright. I admit I would do the same.. But how are we going to get and out of there without being noticed?" I asked him.

Aang smiled, "Bumi and I use to sneak in and out of the city when he was younger and I know a secret entrance. We can wait until nightfall to sneak in."

And that's exactly we did.

Later on that evening we all stood underneath the bridge of Omashu.

Sokka of course was complaining on why they didn't use this entrance in the first place. "Why didn't we just use this last time?"

"How many times do you guys have to sneak into this place?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. Katara shrugged.

Aang was on top of a sewage tunnel trying to pop off the cap. When he did the water of the sewage rushed out and onto Sokka's boots. "EW!"

"Does that answer your question, Sokka?" I asked, "You guys must have a blast. Sneaking into places.. Beating guys up.. This is freakin great!" I said climbing in after Katara and Aang. Miracle stayed by my side whining at the horrid stench in the tunnel.

I maneuvered through the sewage that was in my way, but behind me I could hear Sokka getting slash with the dirty water.

After walking through the mucky water for more than ten minutes there was a manhole above us. Aang popped the hole above our heads. I climbed up after Katara pulling Miracle up with me.

"That wasn't so bad." Katara said.

"I know right?" I said , wiping any excess gunk that was on my leg. "Hey? Where's Sokka?"

Out of the manhole came this human figure covered in sewage.

Katara blasted water out of a nearby bucket onto the creature to show it was just Sokka with two purple creatures on the side of his neck.

Sokka grabs one creature in each hand and tries to pull them from his face, but their suckers keep them attached to his skin. "Aaahh! Aahhh! They won't let go! Help! Aaaak!"

Aang jumps on Sokka and pins him to the wall to keep him quiet. "Stop making so much noise. It's just a purple pentapus." He rubs his fingers across the top of the little animal. "See? Harmless!"

I walked on the other side of the creature and petted its side. It let out a small low purr. This little animal was so cute and adorable. I looked at it and thought about keeping the thing..

"HEY!" An angry voice shouted, we all turned our heads to see three fire nation guards walking over to us. "What are you kids doing out past curfew?" The leader of the group asked.

Aang quickly ducked behind Sokka as he stuffed his head into a hat. Aang used his wrap around his waist as a hat.

"Sorry, we were just on our way home." Katara says as we began to walk away like we just didn't pop out of the manhole. I clutched to Sokka's arm in relief but something had to go wrong.

"Wait! What's the matter with him?" The leader asked.

I looked at the back of his neck to see the red dots from where the pentapus were.

"He has Pentapox sir." I told them. "He only has a few more days to live." I said in a voice filled with sorrow like I was really about to lose Sokka. "It's very contagious."

That gave the men a scared look. "Th-then why are you with him?"

"I want to spend his last few days with him. Since, of course, he is my true love." I said throwing myself into Sokka's arms dramatically. "I don't care if I catch it, I will have nothing to live for once he's gone."

I was pretty good at this acting thing by the look on the guards face. "Wait, I think I've heard of Pentapox? " He turns to one of the guards. "Didn't your cousin Chang die of it?"

Sokka walked towards them coughing and hacking up spit to make it more real. "We'd better go wash our hands...and burn our clothes!" They ran off screaming the distance and we all couldn't help bust out laughing.

"Nice job, Amaya, you really sold it." Sokka says throwing an arm around the back of neck.

I smile holding up the Pentapus, "Don't thank me, thank this little guy." I smiled rubbing his head. "I wish Yue could see this little guy." Miracle growled at it as I lowered him to show him, but the Pentapus jumped onto his noise sticking himself to it. My wolf dog looked at the little guy and his eyes grew small as he was looking at it if it was adorable little guy. "I think Miracle wants to keep it."

"The more the merrier," Aang says smiling. "What are you going to name it?"

I thought of something right off the bat. "Boomer." The group gave me a funny "What? Okay, I"m sorry, i just kinda saw Sokka's boomerang, and since we have an Aang.. Boomer.. Aang? Come on stop giving me the stupid look and lets find Bumi, he must be kept somewhere high off the ground." I said.

Aang pointed up to the statue that was above the city that was still under construction. "There! That's our best chance.

We were scouring the tops of the statue in hope to find Bumi, we passed a couple of guards here and their but none of them saw us.

I crouched low to the ground grabbing onto Miracle's neck, trying to keep him down as well. We were on the edge of the statue when we saw two women and a baby being held by the oldest of the two women. They were being escorted by a couple of fire nation guards.

We kept low and out of sight until we heard a rumbling noise going down a ramp. "What the?" That's when it hit me, it was assasination attempt on those fire nation noble women.

Aang must of known what I was thinking because he stepped in and stopped the boulder blasting it the other way. The crowd below looked up in horror and the woman pointed up at us. "The resistance!"

The youngest of the woman jumped up and fired arrows at Aang who barely dodge it. The girl jumped up on top the same level we were all standing on. I only took in a few seconds to take in her appearance. She was about my age with deadly pale skin almost the same color as mine. Her eyes was pale dark brown with black hair that was tied up in two buns. Her clothes said she was some kind of ninja.

I jumped back letting arrows hit the floor. "Hey! We just saved your neck!" I said "We weren't the ones trying to kill your ass."

"How do I know that?" She said throwing more knifes out of her sleeve. I cart wheel out of the way. I threw a dagger in her direction hoping that would throw her off.

She looked at me in surprise as she rolled out of the way. I backed away to Sokka and the others as she regain her senses only to have something open us between our feet and we fall into a gapping whole below.

* * *

We all stood in the HQ of the earthkingdom resistance fighters. After we fallen through the hole after being attacked by that goth girl we were greeted by earthkingdom former soldiers.

Now we stood before the leader explaining our predicament Aang was the one who was doing all the talking. "So, is King Bumi with you guys? Is he leading the resistance?"

"Of course not! The day of the invasion, we readied ourselves for battle. We were prepared to defend our city...to fight for our lives and for our freedom. But before we even had a chance, King Bumi surrendered."

"What?" I asked, "Why?"

The leader shook his head. "I do not know why, It doesn't matter the Fire Nation is the only path to freedom. And freedom is worth dying for."

I know what you mean.

I could understood where these guys were coming from, they had everything taken from them. My tribe was left small and broken.

"Actually there's another path to freedom." Aang said. "You could leave Omashu; you're directing all your energy to fight the Fire Nation. But you're outnumbered. You can't win now's the time to retreat, so you can live to fight another day." Aang explained to the earthbenders. He really held all of their attentions like a real leader should.

"You're blind if you don't see that." Amaya said, stepping in. "It's time to focus on things that really matter right now and that's making sure everyone gets out of here alive." She told them. "I was in the same predicament when one of the fire nation admirals tried to destroy the moon. He is the reason my sister is not with us right now. It's going to take time to recover, I speak from experience. But let me tell you, in time, these fire nation pigs are going down. That's a promise." She said confidently, looking towards the crowd and then back at the leader.

He seemed to be thinking it over in his head, "Fine, But there's thousands of citizens that need to leave. How're we going to get them all out?"

I looked at Amaya, then over at Miracle who still had Boomer the Pentapus on his nose.

"Suckers!" I snapped my fingers. "You're all about to come down with a nasty case of Pentapox."

We all headed to the sewer, Amaya's arm wrapped around mine. We all stood above the surface placing Pentapus on my skin, I helped Amaya with the back of her neck while She switched and placed it on my neck. "This is genius, Sokka, man I should of thought about something like that." She told me as I felt the suction be lifted.

"When we were back down the Headquarters, were you also talking about when the soldier?" I asked cautiously, hoping to avoid a slap or punch.

She slowly nodded. "Yeah, I was."

I turned around to looked at her. She looked a little gloomy still. It broke my heart to see her in pain. "So have you recovered from it?"

"I don't know, it's going to be while." She told me, "I mean I can't just ignore it and move on right away like I explained to them."

I held her hand. "I know, but your strong, I hope you know that."

"Thank you," She kissed me as I pulled away to face the crowd.

"The marks make ya look sick, but you gotta ACT sick, too, ya gotta sell it!" I ordered firmly. An old man limped back Sokka and began to moan. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about." I said, wrapping an arm around an nearby earth kingdom citizen.

"Years of practice." The old man patted his wooden leg.

Amaya laughed as I took her hand and pulled me into the sick crowd leaving Aang to find Bumi. "Okay everyone! Into sick formation!"

The firenation soldiers that saw us coming acted like it was the beginning of the zombie apocalypse. They were screaming and shouting in terror as we approached.

They even opened all the doors for us as we exited the city. My planed worked.

We helped the citizens make its distance from the city until we were hidden by mountains from the city and all you could see was smoke off in the distance. It took all day to get here and when it turned night fall, everything was worth it.

Amaya leaned onto my shoulder as we sat together, both waiting for Aang to get back with King Bumi.

Miracle laid his head onto her lap, looking at Boomer with his eyes watching it suck onto his nose. I rubbed Phoenix's fur.

"Katara, can you make a bowl of ice for Boomer, he needs water," Amaya asked. Katara nodded and took a bit of her water to make a bowl. "Thanks."

"No problem."

She tickled the little pentapus and placed him into the bowl, sealing the bowl with its lid. The little guy let out a low squeal of delight. I placed him next to Phoenix's side, the canine curled up next to it as if it was his baby.

Aang came riding up on Flopsie, the goat gorilla that chased Aang when Bumi was performing his test on Aang. They both looked depressed when we walked over to them to great the two. "We looked everywhere, no Bumi."

Katara and Amaya hugged the young airbender boy as I hugged Flopsie.

"We got a problem," The resistance leader told us. "We just did an head count.."

"Oh no, did someone get left behind?" Katara said.

"No, we have an extra." The resistance leader took an step back to show us Momo being petted by a fire nation baby.

I cuddle the baby as I sat next to Sokka near the fire. "Oh your so cute!" I said holding him next to her chest.

"Sure he's cute now, but when he's older, he'll join the Fire Nation army. You won't think he's so cute then. He'll be a killer." The resistance leader said.

"The war will be over by the time he is old enough," I explained. "Sokka, does he look like a killer?" I held him up to his face and he watched the baby drool.

"Um.. no," Sokka said backing away from the drool. Sokka watched me this whole time since she got her hands on the little firenation baby, I hadn't let anyone hold it or get near it.

"We cant keep calling you firenation baby, we should give you a name." I said thoughtfully.

"What should we name him?" Katara said scooting over next to me.

"Bud," I smiled.

Sokka tugged at my sleeve, "Amaya, don't you think your getting a little attached to it?"

"No, I am not!" I said turning my head away from Sokka. " and he is not an 'it', he's a baby." If there was one thing I was soft for, it was babies. And the elderly.. The innocent kind, not the shriveled up jerk kind.

A hawk let out a noise as it landed on a rock on the edge of the camp they built. Aang got up and walked over to the bird. It had a case on its back for Aang to open and he read through the message. "It's from the Fire Nation governor."

He thinks we kidnapped his son. So...he wants to make a trade.

His son... For King Bumi!" Aang said letting out gasp.

My eyes dropped a little with sadness knowing I was going to have to give up the little child.

It was the middle of the night when I heard Bud give out a little fussy noise from the blankets I used to wrap him up in. I walked over to the little guy and picked him up and walked over to a ledge to where no one could hear us. It looked over the city and mountains around. I rocked the tiny baby in my arms hushing him. "It's okay, I am here." I told him.

His big grey eyes looked up at me in wonder and I felt so heartbroken just of thinking of giving him away, but be was going to be back to his mother and father. "You know, I never seen a baby before," I told the little one. His eyes began to drop a little as I rocked him in my arms. I hummed a small sweet lullaby. "Have a sweet little dream, my sweetheart. one day this nightmare will end. I'll make sure your kept safe, and you'll be my best friend. Nothing will keep us apart, for, we share only one heart," I sang in his ear and finally he was asleep in the end.

"Amaya?" I looked behind my back to see Sokka walking up to me.

"How long where you standing there?" I asked him.

Sokka looked at me, "Long enough," I looked away from him. "We can't keep him."

"I know that!" I snapped at him. "He just feels like family! Like a little brother.."

"Amaya," Sokka took the baby from my arms and held him in one arm while he wrapped me in a hug allowing me to cry in to his chest. "I know your in pain. It hurt all of us. Yue is gone, so your coping with the pain by letting yourself love him instead." I cried harder into his chest. "I know this might be the hardest thing you may ever have to do, but you need to give him back."

"I know that, and I know what that mother is thinking, she misses her son." I told her. "I am going to give Bud back, I promise." I said taking the sleep boy back into my arms.

Sokka placed an arm around my waist, "If it helps, you would be an amazing big sister. You would beat anyone up who didn't treat the little man right."

"I know." I admitted, laughing a bit. Sadly, at the same time, I sniffled, which ended up with a mucus bomb. Instead screaming about the 'ickiness' like most girls would, I just died of laughter, finding some random guy's spare shirt. I wiped the mucus from my chin, leg, and Sokka's foot.

I put the mucus infested shirt exactly where it was, "He won't notice.. Even if he did, there's no evidence that proves its me.."

"Your one of a kind," Sokka said in between his chuckles.

"Take that as a compliment." I smiled, placing Bud on my blankets that I share with Sokka. We ended up agreeing to make his sleeping bag into a blanket and we would just lay on Appa's fur. It was a warm night anyway, so we just slept in each other's arms.

And, we weren't complaining.

* * *

I clutched Bud close to my chest as I walked over to the gang. I wasn't ready to give Bud up just yet, but if I didn't give him back to his mother and father, I don't think I'll ever will. It was bright and early in the morning a little bit after sunrise.

Sokka was ready and prepare to help me into a sling to set Bud in."You know, we are probably walking straight into a trap?" He said as I walked up to him.

Aang shook his head no, "I don't think so. I'm sure the Governor wants his son back as much as we want Bumi."

I slipped the sling over my shoulder setting Guy into the sling. "It's a new day," I said, "We can make this work no matter what. I won't let us give Bud away without getting your friend back. I can promise you that."

After a while, I sighed, "You know, Sokka is right. Knowing the fire nation, we are probably walking right into a trap."

It was almost noon where we were supposed to meet the governor to trade the baby for Bumi. I held Bud close to my chest when I saw three young girls in the distance walking forward and I recognized them to be fire nation. Sokka saw my eyes widen when I went to go run forward but he stopped me from making any sudden movements.

"No, not yet," Sokka hissed.

"Fine," What was these three girls doing? Who were they? The girl on the left had dark raven hair and gold eyes and she seemed to look so familiar, why was that? Did I know her or something?

She seemed to be wearing some kind of Firenation military uniform accompany by a girl who wore all pink and looked like she belong to a circus and of the girl who attacked us the other night.

We all looked up to see in great joy of Bumi in a metal box being lowered to the ground.

"Hi, everybody!" He cries out like nothing was wrong at all. The metal box lands behind the girls looking straight towards us.

"Did you bring my brother?" The Goth girl asks.

"Yes and we are ready to trade." Aang says doing all the talking.

The military girl held up her hand. "I'm sorry, but a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?"

"Of course not," The Goth girl nodded.

She looked up at Bumi, "We're trading a two year old for a king, a powerful, earth bending, King. It just doesn't seem like a fair trade."

"You're right." The dark girl spoke again.

I stepped forward pushing past Sokka and Katara who tried to stop me. "We had a deal!" I shouted pointing my finger at her. "How could you just give up your own brother like that?"

"Her parents are still young, they will have more." The girl with golden eyes said.

I growled and as the moment did I sent a fireblast hurling towards the girls.

The girl all dressed in Pink gasped, "You're a girl? You look way prettier up close! Your style is so unique! You should put your hair down. It's really gorgeous."

I looked at her oddly, "Um... thanks, I guess." Then, I looked back at the golden eyed girl. "Oh, and you must be that bald prince guy's sister or something."

She smiled laughing at me, "You see the resemblance, don't you now? I have the looks and the brains while Zuko has all the failure."

I smirked, "Well, I guess your right about that."

She raised her right hand sending a blast of blue fire at me in my direction. I twirled out of the way screaming at the surprise, I heard that the fire lord's daughter was a prodigy, but is blue fire even legal?

Can't the world give me a break? At that moment Bumi was being raised back into the air.

"BUMI!" Aang shouted jumping after him catching the princess to a new target shooting flames at him. Aang jumped up throwing his staff in the air and his hat flew as wall showing his bald head.

"The Avatar, my lucky day." She said running after Aang.

I looked over at Sokka, "Get Appa and take the baby with ya!" I said handing the sling over to him. He took a step back pointing behind my back to the two girls.

I took a step forward ready to fight the girl named Mai, "So you say Zuko is a failure now?" She said her eyes growing with hatred at me.

"You wouldn't have happened to like Zuko?" I asked, "Well let me tell you, he needs to cool down. The guy has got anger issues!"

"Maybe to you." She said taking out a knife, "You don't know him!"

"I know him well enough that he is a threat to my friends!" I yelled, taking out a knife of my own. I only had three, and I have a feeling that I would need a lot more.

"Your friends are a threat to his nation!" Mai threw the knife at me which I dodged swiftly.

"Man, You Firenation guys are really cruel," I mumbled under my breath before letting a cry out at the girl. "If you care about him so much then why didn't you go with him when he was banished?"

She was silent before sending more tiny arrows at me I jumped flipping up in the air.

I went to grab a knife when I heard a girly coo from afar, "You are the cutest. Too bad I'm gonna have to go up against you now.."

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" I yelled. I did a roundhouse kick to her, making her fall. Sokka gave me a blush and a wave. I laughed and ran after the girl to keep her away from him. Instead, she came up behind me and hit my arms. I turned around to kick her but she beat her arms up my leg sending me falling to the ground. I went to push myself up but my left leg felt numb.

The girl smiled as she went to go attack me again. I managed to move out of the way in time even with my no good arm and leg, Katara stepped in attacking Mai from making any advances to me.

"We've got to get the baby out of here!"Katara shouted helping me to stand up.

Sokka was blowing on the bison shape whistle to call for Appa. "Way ahead of ya!" He told us.

"Just go and find Appa!" I said blocking preppy girl's attacks towards Katara without weapons, just since I decided Sokka nodded running towards the ladder to tripping over something. Sokka fell on his back skidding over to the edge with the girl dressed in all pink going after him.

I swiped my feet under her, and turned all my focus to her to have my back covered by Katara with a block of wood from Mai's arrows engraving into my back. I seriously owe Katara now.

The girl that was named Ty-lee was jumping from platform to platform a little supersized that I could move after she hit my pressure points.

I threw some of the daggers i found on the floor at her from the ground and kept throwing it at her so she wouldn't get near me. She twirled out of the way and went behind Katara and hit her.

Like me earlier Katara tried to bend but it was no use, her waterbending wasn't working. The circus freak came up behind me and hit all over my body causing me to fall to the ground, I couldn't move and I began to freak out. I hated being unable to move.

"How are you gonna fight without your bending?" Mai said tauntingly pulling out a knife, Katara and I looked upon the girls with pure horror.

Azula's fits were glowing with fire ready to strike me, when I heard a swooshing noise. A boomerang hit Azula in the hit recasting towards Mai's knife knocking it out of her hands.

"I seem to manage!" Sokka shouted while he flew Appa. He land the bison onto the statue platform letting Appa beat his tail on to the ground letting the girls fly off the side.

Sokka jumped up and helped me off from the ground and I trued to move. I sighed in relief that my muscles were under my control again. It scared me and it seemed to scar Katara even more. I could fight with a sword, which, at times, is a good thing that I don't totally rely on bending like benders do. I am actually proud to be a non bender.

"We have to keep going! We have to catch up to Aang!" Sokka said running up onto Appa's tail.

Aang was fighting off Azula when we spotted him.

He heard Appa's roar through the sky and spotted his friends on the bison. "Hang on Bumi! Our ride's here!"

Aang striked the side of the chute with his staff, launching the coffin out of the chute. Sokka, Katara, and I all tried to grab the coffin as it passes overhead, but we missed. The air bender and the earth bender sails over the bison and over onto another chute still being followed by the Princess of the fire nation.

"AMAYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Cried Sokka, causing Aang to look up, I had bounced from the saddle and landed perfectly on the speeding coffin.

"I can't believe I just made that jump," I told Aang. "I thought you would need back up!" I said as I sent a dagger at Azula.

A wheel of blue fire came flying down the speeding ramp after Us. "AAAHH!" We cried out until an earth wall popped up and deflected it. Azula could no longer follow them.

"WHAT?" I yelled, "You could bend all along?" I asked.

Bumi had a smug grin on his face, "Well they didn't cover my face!" He said too happily. He grunted before moving his head towards the end of the ramp.

We jumped off of the metal coffin and looked at Bumi in disbelief. "I don't understand!" Aang said in distraught. "Why didn't you free yourself? Why did you surrender when Omashu was invaded? What's the matter with you?"

"Listen to me, Aang. There are options in fighting, called jin. It's a choice of how you direct your energy." Bumi explained to them. "I chose neutral jin. I waited for the right time to strike."

"So that's why you surrender isn't?" Aang asked.

Bumi moved his head in a little bit since his neck was slight blocked by his impressments as in a nod, "Yes, and this is why I can't leave now. "

Aang says in disappointed voice, "I guess I need to find someone else to teach me earthbending."

"Your teacher will be someone who has mastered neutral jin, You need to find someone who waits and listens before striking." Bumi told him.

Momo and Miracle ran up to greet their owners. "Hey guys!" Aang said patting both of their heads while I was on the ground hugging Miracle.

"Momo and Miracle have mastered a few jins himself!" The animals looked up at the king in confusion. A bison growl caused everyone to turn their heads to see the others ridding Appa to greet them. "Goodbye, Aang. I'll see you when the time is right and Amaya?"

I looked upon the King, "Yes?"

"I knew Sokkaya would happen! I just knew it! Bye everyone!" The Bumi cried out as he caused an boulder to push himself back up the chute.

"Wait.. What?" I asked him, before looking at the group. "He didn't even know me.. How did he- oh, never mind," I dropped it. The man was nuts anyway. I grabbed Bud and gave him a funny face, making him laugh.

"So what are we going to do about this little guy?" Sokka asked, putting Bud between us two.

"I don't know," Katara said, "Is it a good idea to go back?"

Aang tugged on the reins and turned the bision around as the sun began to set, "we have too, I am going to return him."

I stood up holding Bud in my arms, "No, I will, I am going to feel a whole lot better if I do this myself."

I smiled as I jumped down from the roof and landed on the ground behind the sobbing couple. I put down the little one and whispered to him softly, "Be good now," I told him as I sat him down. The baby crawled away to greet his mother and father, I turned away to get out of here when I heard someone talk to me.

"Wait!" I turned around to see the Governor or I presume to Mai's father. "Thank you!"

The mother looked at me with a small smile, "Thank you so much Princess Amaya…"

I was puzzled for the slightest moment, "Aren't you going to have me arrested? I mean I am a wanted fugitive of the for the fire nation for traveling with the avatar!"

The man shook his head, "Because of this war, we almost lost our son, Tom-tom, and I think its gone on long enough, so please for the sake of this nation, and others, you need to defeat the firelord along with the Avatar."

I was stunned these people wanted the war over? "T-thank you!" I said bowing my head and as I turned around to jump back up on the roof. "Is there any news on my tribe?" I asked.

"Only that they are rebuilding," the woman gave a sad smile, knowing that I was hoping that my family would be looking for me.

I sighed before giving them my thanks again and I jumped off the roof onto the saddle to be greeted by Sokka's warm arms. I felt his warm touch letting me know giving up the baby was the right thing to do.

"Did they catch you?" He asked, his breath tickling my neck.

"They wanted me to end the war. Even they are sick of it. They are just a regular family that is concerned for their child's safety," I answered. They all gave me a look before going back to what they were doing.

"How are you feeling?" Sokka asked. I kissed his cheek and laid my head on his shoulder. He twirled some of my loose hair around his finger.

"Mostly.. Just tired." I yawned.

"Go ahead and sleep." I closed my eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later.


End file.
